Catch Me if You Can
by Silver Rain Drops
Summary: All my life I’ve been trapped. Nowhere to run, to hide, or even breathe. You see I’m a princess whose on watch twentyfour seven. I have no choice what so ever. I’m even marrying a demon lord I have not even met. I need to run... KagInu SanMir
1. Chapter One: Spreading My Wings

**Catch me if you can**

**Summary- **All my life I've been trapped. Nowhere to run, to hide, or even breathe. You see I'm a princess whose on watch twenty-four seven. I have no choice what so ever. I'm even marrying a demon lord I have not even met. I need to run, I need to hide, I need to breathe… but most of all I need to spread my wings. I will run, I will hide, and I will breathe. Try and catch me if you can.

**Author's Note- **Yup all new story. But unfortunately this is just a short story, probably up to ten chapters. It will not be expanded out, unless I feel the need to do it. I need to take a break from Hold On. I don't really know where to go for that story. I'm thinking about taking it down and revising the whole damn thing. Who knows.

**Disclaimer- **Don't own a thing. Just my character and this plot.

**Unedited Version**

* * *

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Italicized words '_- Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Spreading My Wings**

* * *

Blue-grey eyes stared out towards the meadow in the east. A young girl, no older than eighteen, looked out of the window where she was held. A sad smile appeared on her face as she looked towards the horizon. Never would she step foot out of the castle, never would she be able to lie down on the soft blades of the grass that she stared upon each day.

Right then a knock was heard at the door. The young girl yelled for the person to come in. A girl no older than sixteen stepped through the door. The girl that entered had long brown hair, which was currently tied up in a bun. Her eyes were a bright green and held nothing but admiration as she looked at the girl before her. "Princess Kagome, your father requests your presence in front of the councilmen." The maid spoke, while laying her hand on the girl's shoulder. Kagome Higurashi snapped out of her thoughts and turned and smiled at the maid.

"Thanks Miaka-chan. Tell my father I shall be down within minutes. Let me put on something more suitable for the councilmen." The maid nodded her head and bowed to her princess.

"If it's any consolation, you look perfect." Once again the maid bowed and left the princess to her thoughts. Kagome slowly frowned. Perfect… god how she hated being perfect. Taking a piece of her hair into her hands she began to braid a strand of it. _'When… God, when will I be able to spread my wings?'_

* * *

King Higurashi sat on his throne digesting every word the advisors were saying. The members within his chamber were all scholars representing kingdoms throughout the lands. After the heated discussion all the councilmen looked up to see if the king of the land had any comments on the upcoming war with the West.

A young man with black hair stood up. "Sire, we need to squash this before it begins. If we don't do something, we will be squashed. I, Yukito Saki, propose to a merging with the West." Whisperings could be heard throughout the chambers.

King Higurashi raised a brow at the councilmen's proposal. Finally he would get some action. "Well councilman Saki, pray tell what you are planning to do." The King Quietly laughed to himself. _'This will be amusing.' _

Yukito bowed to show his thanks for recognizing him. "As you know Sire, King Onigumo has a young son. Prince Naraku." At the mention of the name Naraku, every person attending the session began to whisper even louder. "I propose a marriage between Prince Naraku and Princess Kagome."

At the sound of his daughter's name and Naraku's name put together, King Higurashi stood up. His eyes began to blaze up with fire. "SILENCE!" He roared to everyone in his throne room. Every person who was once talking quit at the yell of the King. "While I do appreciate your proposal of trying to have peace with the West, councilman Yukito. I will say this once, and only once. Never, and I repeat, never, will my daughter be married to that little bastard of a prince. Nor will she ever join a shameful family like that."

Yukito slowly scowled inwardly, but bowed to the King before him. "Now, if there aren't any more proposals, then I will end the meeting now." The king spoke to the men in his room.

"I have a proposal my liege." King Higurashi looked towards a hooded figure in the corner of the room. When the man let his pulled this hood down, the King could have chocked on the water he was sipping. There sat a man with long silver hair. His eyes were a golden-amber color and on his cheeks he had three purple marks on each side. His ears were a bit pointed and he had claws instead of fingernails. The man smiled, baring his fangs. "Nice to see you again Ryo."

King Ryo Higurashi could have just died of joy right there. He began to hear the other men beginning to whisper. _'Shit. Time to have a break!' _"I end the meeting for now, while this gentleman and I have a little discussion." When he saw that none the men moved, Ryo became irritated. "LEAVE!" At the voice of the king, all the men began to spill out of the room, leaving only the King and the demon in there.

Ryo calmly and casually crossed the room to meet with the mysterious demon. As soon as the demon smirked Ryo grabbed him in a friendly hug. "My god Inu Taisho it has been forever!" He joyfully said as he hugged his best friend.

Inu Taisho laughed out loud as he began to pat the king's back. When Inu Taisho was just a pup, his father sent him to the Eastern lands to learn manners and to train. There he met the future king of the Eastern lands. At first they gotten off at the wrong foot, in fact they hated each other. But soon the hate grew in friendship, and then they became inseparable.

In fact it was Ryo who introduced him to his current mate. Everything Inu Taisho had that made his life happy, he owed it all to Ryo. Giving him another hard pat on the back, Inu Taisho bellowed with laughter. "It's been years King Ryo."

Ryo nodded at his old friend's words. "Thirteen years to be exact. And I would have thought by now you would quit calling me King Ryo, lord Inu Taisho." Ryo watched his best friend smile.

"Let's quit with all this king and lord shit, so Ryo, the reason why I'm here." Ryo looked on with interest; yes he almost forgot why his friend was here indeed. Hopefully his proposal would be better than merge with the West. "And no, my proposal is not merge with the West." Ryo laughed, Taisho could always tell what was on his mind.

Taking in a deep breath Taisho began. "As you know, my eldest son, Sesshomaru, renounced his duties as the resistance leader to marry a commoner from the West." Ryo nodded his head. He had heard how the great cold hearted Sesshomaru fell for an orphan human while fighting soldiers in the West. What was her name again? Ren, no, Ray, no that wasn't it. What was the girl's name?

"Rin." Taisho replied after seeing the stressed look on his friend's face.

King Higurashi laughed. "Do we have telepathic abilities or some thing?" Taisho returned the laugh but then his face got a more serious look to it.

"Though most people frowned upon the choice, we accepted his mate with open arms. But his mind was made up and Sesshomaru renounced his position and gave the duties to his younger half-brother a..."

"A hanyou." Ryo finished for him. Taisho replied 'exactly' and buried his face into his hands. "Taisho, don't be ashamed." Ryo began to pat the man's back.

Taisho replied with a simple nod. "It's not that I am ashamed. I am proud to have him as my son. But the demons in the resistance had enough trouble adjusting to the fact that I took in a human as my mate. Now their future leader is a hanyou, I'm afraid soon, the Taisho Empire will be gone."

"What can be done to make amends with the demons of your land?" He wanted to do everything in his power to help his friend. He would not allow such prejudice to affect his best friend.

"Once the war with the West is won, then and only then will they accept him as the King. They want to see how he would lead, how he would handle this situation we have been dealing with for fifty years." Taisho took a sharp breathe in before he began his next sentence. "I… No, we want to combine our clan with lands with the east, to destroy the war and get back what is rightfully ours."

Ryo staggered back at his friend's request. "But… But... That means…"

Taisho placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to balance him as he nodded to his friend's open question.

"My son and Princess Kagome would have to mate."

* * *

'_Mate… MATE!' _Was all Kagome's mind could think about as she had her back against the secret entrance door to the royal council room. When she came down to grace the councilmen with her presence, she soon found herself almost walking in on a private conversation that her father and Lord Inu Taisho were having.

'_My father… He would never agree to this. No matter what.' _But no matter how hard she tried to reassure herself, something in the back of mind was telling her that she was wrong.

* * *

Ryo shakily sat on his chair. Taking in a deep breath, he began to process all the information he was getting. "Taisho." He called out motioning the other man to sit on his wife's throne. "I understand your concern for your clan, but-"

"-She is your only daughter." Ryo nodded at his friend's words. "I understand Ryo, and I also understand your advisors have been pressuring you to marry her off. It seems everyone wants you to combine kingdoms so you can stand a chance in the war. I just want to help."

"Is that why you are suggesting marrying your son with my daughter?" A simple nod confirmed King Higurashi's words. Laughing he began again. "It seems my little princess is the apple of everyone's eye. First prince Kouga, then prince Hojo. Now I'm also getting proposals from the little bastard from the West and from you." Shaking his head he looked at his friend straight in the eye.

"The war is becoming more serious with each passing day. And sadly to say it's not only the occupants of the West that have to worry, but also those of the East." His eyes soften a bit as he looked towards his best friend. "I know what rightfully belongs to you. I want to help in any way to get it back. I also know if I don't marry Kagome to Naraku, it is only a matter of time before he comes and claims her as his own. And when he does that he will destroy this kingdom."

King Ryo gracefully stood up and faced his friend. "I, King Ryo Higurashi, accept your proposal, on one condition." Taisho bowed in respect and urged his friend to continue. "When the war is over, and that bastard is defeated, our lands will become one."

Bowing Taisho smiled when he looked at his friend. "Yes, once I claim the lands that Onigumo stole from me, our lands will become one, know as the Great Western lands."

Ryo liked the sound of the name. "Then let it be known-" Ryo took a knife out of his robe and stuck his finger with it and then handed it to Taisho so he could do the same. "-That I, King Ryo Higurashi of the Eastern lands, not only pledge my loyalty, supplies, and soldiers to you. But also pledge my daughter and the combining of our lands to you, the rightful ruler of the Western lands, King Inu Taisho."

Then both Ryo and Taisho placed their bloody fingers together. "This blood bond will bind us to this treaty. We are no longer just friends, we are family. Anything you need I will get." Taisho simply smiled at Ryo's words.

Just then the councilmen began to return. The King looked up to see their confused faces. "I see you all have come back. May I present to you, Lord Inu Taisho." Whisperings could be heard throughout the men of the council. Was it true? Was this demon standing before them really King Taisho, the rightful ruler of the West? All the men began to become silent awaiting more orders from the King. "Let it be known, from this day forward we the people of the East now join the war against the now corrupt west." All the councilmen that were from the East began to cheer. They knew the only way to deal with Onigumo and his corrupt ways was to fight.

Ryo smiled as he put his hand up to silence everyone. "Now for bigger news. Once we take back the Western lands, Taisho will rule once more." He once again smiled as he heard almost all the demons there scream with joy. "And we will combine our lands." Silence again overtook the councilmen there. Was it true? Could it be?

Smiling even larger Ryo nodded. "Yes, we will be known as the Great Western Lands. To do this we will need to combine the marriage of his son and my daughter. Princess Kagome!" Ryo screamed as the men clapped. He then began to walk down from his throne to mingle and celebrate with the councilmen.

Just as Taisho was about to join his friend, he got the whiff of tears belonging to certain Princess. As he ran towards the secret entrance he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't smell her before. _'Did she just get here? No, I have a feeling she was here for a while, but the question is how. How could I not smell her?' _

Once the Dog demon got to the door he was met with nothing but silence and the lingering scent of the princess. Just as he was about to turn around, a piece of paper on the floor caught his attention. Taking the note, he carefully began to open it. Taisho's eyes skimmed the note, before he took a sharp intake of air. After realizing what the note said, Taisho ran towards his King.

Ryo looked up just in time to see Taisho running towards him like the hounds of hell was nipping at his feet. When the dog demon finally reached him, he threw a note in front of his face, and like any curious person began to read it.

Taisho watched as his friend's once cheerful face began to pale at every word he read. When he finished the letter it looked like he was about to fall to the ground from the shock of the letter's contents. "My liege?" Taisho whispered as he placed a hand on his back.

Gaining back his composure, the King began to bark orders, "Guards!" At the sound of their ruler, about a hundred guards came to his side. "The princess… She's missing! I want the whole kingdom checked! Turn it upside down if you have too! Leave no stone unturned. I want her found now!" Guards began to scramble at the sound of the King's voice. If this was not a serious situation Taisho would had laugh at how much authority and fear Ryo held over his guards.

Ryo slowly walked back towards his throne and slouched down on to it. How could this happen? How could she just do this? _'No, how could I do this to her?' _He thought as he the letter his daughter left him fell from his hand and dropped to the floor.

_Dear Father, _

_I know you only have my best interests in heart, but how, how could you just sell me off like that? I wanted to marry for love, not by force. I don't mean to disrespect Lord Inu Taisho, but please understand why I left. I need, I need my freedom. I need to spread my wings. I will not return until I see fit. You can try… You can and catch me. But you won't succeed. Goodbye Father_

_I love you, Always will_

_Your little Princess,_

_Kags_


	2. Chapter Two: The Need to Run

**Catch me if you can**

**Summary- **All my life I've been trapped. Nowhere to run, to hide, or even breathe. You see I'm a princess whose on watch twenty-four seven. I have no choice what so ever. I'm even marrying a demon lord I have not even met. I need to run, I need to hide, I need to breathe… but most of all I need to spread my wings. I will run, I will hide, and I will breathe. Try and catch me if you can.

**Author's Note- **Two years, and now I'm back. Sorry for the delay guys. Life has been so hectic and crazy, especially now that I'm married! LOL anyways expect way more updates from me! Including my HOLD ON story and my Harry Potter story! Check those out but only if you like Harry/ Hermione and Inu Yasha/ Kagome (Though you wouldn't read this story if you didn't like that pairing lol)

**Disclaimer- **Don't own a thing. Just my character and this plot.

**Unedited Version**

* * *

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Italicized words '_- Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Need to Run**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finally came to a stop at a large tree in the middle of a forest. She barely escaped the closing of the bridge that cut her palace off from the rest of the world. Looking down at her small sack she cracked a little smile. She would have to remember to thank Miaka-chan when she got back for helping her escape and for helping her prepare this bag in such short notice.

'_If I ever come back, that is…' _She quickly pushed those thoughts from her head and began to make camp. It would be late tomorrow morning before they decided to look outside the castle walls. _'If they only knew that their little "princess" is not as naïve as they think.' _Touching the Goshinboku, she finally let the tears she refused to shed earlier fall freely from her eyes.

'_Father and Mother used to take me here all the time when I was a child. Those days seem so long ago. That time there was nothing, but peace surrounding us. Back then Onigumo only just thought of bringing terror into the lives of his people, not everyone else's. If only we could go back…. Maybe then I wouldn't have to marry someone I did not love.' _

And with that final thought she drifted off into sleep unaware of the pair of golden-amber eyes watching her chest rise and fall.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her!" The guards standing below their King began to shake with fear. It had been over three hours since he found the note of his daughter's departure, and with each passing second he was getting angrier, making everyone in the kingdom on edge.

Inu Taisho put his face into his hands feeling the headache he kept trying to suppress finally get to him. When Ryo is mad, he is beyond mad.

Like, lock that fucker in the dungeon even if he is innocent just be cause he looked at me funny while I'm on my rampage, kind of mad.

"My Love." Inu Taisho snapped his head to find his best friend's mate putting a comforting hand of his shoulder. "Tis not the guards fault, we know Kagome knows all the secret routes of the castle. It is our fault for thinking she is naïve." Ryo quickly quit his bellowing and hung his head in shame of his wife's words.

Taisho smiled to himself. Always count on June Higurashi to be the only one in the family with any sense in a time like this. Like her daughter, Queen June Higurashi had long flowing black hair that always seemed to be smooth and silky. Her face always held a gentle smile that made all her subjects love and adore her. She was the true definition of a woman. _'And she would have to be to put up with a man like Ryo for how long!' _Inu Taisho chuckled to himself. 

June bowed to her guards and sent them out to look around the castle again. She sat down on her throne and turned towards her husband. 

"June, please don't give me that look, right now isn't the time."

June Higurashi scrunched up her face a bit more. She looked displeased with her husband and she would be sure she would make it known. "What do you expect? Honestly Ry, did you think our daughter was going to sit idly by while you decided on her future?" June watched as he dug his head deeper into his hands."Ry, what were you thinking?"

"I was just-"

"He was thinking he is a fool to think that in anyway he can save his daughter from me." A voice said form out of nowhere. All three of the Royals turned their heads to the sound, looking anywhere to see where it could have come from.

Growling Inu Taisho pointed to the corner of the Royal Throne room. "There." He said in disgust. "Is our mystery man."

Ryo's eyes blazed with fury as he saw someone he never expected to set foot in his palace. "Naraku…" He gritted out. 

* * *

'_She is beyond beautiful'._ No words could describe how he actually felt. He grazed down at the sleeping beauty before him. Her midnight colored tresses lay across the ground, as she herself was curled up in a semi-ball. Her lips so plump and full were a beautiful shade of pink. And even though she was clutching herself he could still see every curve in her body. She was perfect.

But what really caught his attention was the way her blue-grey eyes glistened as she began to cry a hour before she fell asleep. Even though it was heart wrenching to see her sad, he just couldn't stop himself from being amazed how beautiful someone could look as they shed tears. Don't get him wrong he still hated when women cried. 

He quickly sighed to himself. He didn't know if he should wake her up and ask her why she was out here all alone or if he should continue towards the Royal palace. Just as he was about to leave he heard his mystery woman begin to whimper. _'She is either having a bad nightmare or she is really cold.' _Sighing to himself, and muttering about how he was probably going to regret this, he quickly walked over to the girl and began to shake her. 

"Hey… Hey... Time to wake-"

"AHHHH!"

**SMACK!**

"WHAT THE HELL WENCH!"

* * *

**END**

**A/N : Quite short but hey, at least it is an update right? So who is that guy admiring Kagome? If you guys honestly don't know….May God make it swift for you….. jkjk… LOL anyways please review no Flames or I'll flame your ass! Just constructive criticism, no "This shit blows" or else. Love you guys and hey guess what! I'M BACK BABY!**

**SILVER RAIN DROPS **


End file.
